The Four-Hour Dance Marathon
by BroadwayNeon
Summary: Just a cute depiction of how I think the Dance Marathon would be in 2017. Luke/Lorelai, please review!


**Here is a one shot that I could not get out of my head! If we saw a Dance Marathon, what would it look like in 2017? Enjoy!**

Lorelai Gilmore-Danes got up on a bright summer morning and remembered what the next day was. As per annual Stars Hollow tradition, she would once again be participating in the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon. This year, however, there would be no need to nag Luke into doing it. With that wedding ring came not only a lifelong partnership, but a dance partnership, too.

She got up, threw on a pair of heels, and barely tousled her brunette hair that was starting to show her age as the years went on. It was too early to head to the Inn, but once she remembered who she shared a last name with now, she knew exactly where to go

It was hot in Stars Hollow and the heat seared off of the pavement. Lorelai walked into the Diner, seeing her husband hard at work.

"Hey, you!" She said cheerfully.

"How was your morning?" Luke asked, planting a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Good, better now."

They smiled lovingly at each other. The first few months of marriage had been a blissful time of readjustment, yet still the same.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Lorelai asked.

"Eh, ya know how I feel about this stupid town's traditions. But for you? Anything."

"Gee, I think I need to take your last name."

"Ha ha."

Lorelai sat at the counter and watched Luke work before heading to the Inn. While the next day was going to be exhausting, doing something with Luke as his wife was amazing.

The next morning, the Danes clan got up and readied themselves, going in full "Fall Festive" theme. All that really changed from their traditional wardrobes was that Lorelai dressed like Luke.

"I guess they were right when they said that over time, you start to look like your husband." Lorelai said

Luke said nothing but pulled her close and led her out the door and to Stars Hollow High.

"There's the lovebirds!" Babette screamed, in her raspy voice.

Lorelai chatted as Luke checked them in, hoping that the next 24 hours would be filled with pleasant surprises

 **Hour One**

Taylor had explained the rules, but this year, with a 2017 twist. "No twerking" was actually a thing that had to be taken in and accounted for. While funny to hear such a prim and proper man say "twerk," it was strange, too.

The beat of the music had every couple in perfect rhythm.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Luke asked

"Remember at my parents' vow renewal? This time though, you don't have to worry about Christopher."

"Good."

Luke twirled his wife around just as they'd done on that night before things had turned to chaos. That was in the past, but she was his future

 **Hour Two**

While she did not want to admit it, Lorelai was already starting to feel a bit tired. Maybe it was the lack of caffeine, or it was her age, but she was not feeling the "let's do this for 24 hours" thing anymore. However, she could not admit that to Luke, so she persisted on.

 **Hour Three**

Luke was exhausted, and that was coming from a guy who opens a diner before dawn each morning. The other couples seemed unphased by dancing. Hell, eve Babette and Morey were swaying along gracefully. But Luke? Not feeling it.

 **Hour Four**

By the time they had done a lap around the gym, both Luke and Lorelai were tired.

"Are you ready to call the quits on this shit?" Luke asked.

"I was ready two hours ago! We are too old for this."

Luke smiled and took his girl to the truck. He popped into the diner that Cesar was running for the day. There, he got a thermos of coffee and a few donuts and brought them back to his waiting wife.

"Where do you want to go?" Lorelai asked.

"You'll see."

Luke drove to the small footbridge that Rory and Jess cherished so much and he and his wife enjoyed a cup of morning Joe and carbs.

"To the four hour dance marathon?"

"You bet."

It may not have been the twenty four hour dance marathon that they'd originally hoped for, but in this marathon of life, at least Luke and Lorelai had one another.

 **That's it! Please review!**


End file.
